Heretofore the installation of locksets into doors has been accomplished through the use of rough estimation of operator measurements, such as a reference measurement from the floor relative to the face, the edge and the jamb of the door. If a drill guide were available, it would have been the common type used for drilling a single hole and, therefore, not readily adaptable for use in the installation of a lockset.